


His Voice

by amoamasamat



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoamasamat/pseuds/amoamasamat
Summary: This is inspired by the one minute video of Timothée responding to "what does it mean to become someone else's story?" The other character is unnamed but recognizable.





	His Voice

Timothée woke up confused. The other side of the bed was empty but there were noises in the bathroom. What had happened last night? Ah yes, awesome hot sex. They had both topped and given hand jobs, and Timmy had received incredible head from his older lover. As he reviewed the night, he realized he owed the other man a blow job, a debt which most certainly would be collected before breakfast.

The appearance of his lover always took Timmy’s breath away … gorgeous, muscular and masculine, with just the right amount of face scruff and body hair. And, Timmy had to admit, the large cock was a major turn-on. He didn’t think he was a size queen in any sense, but he’d never seen and certainly had never been with someone any larger.

“Mornin’, babe,” the older man said. He was toweling his crotch, but he still had bed head.

“You’re up early. Did you only wash your dick?”

“And balls and bush, I’ll have you know. I don’t want you to gag any more than necessary.”

Timmy gasped and shivered at the same time, his own dick becoming hard immediately. He was about to give that blow job he’d been thinking about.

His lover sat on the bed and bent down to kiss the younger man, at first gently, then passionately, and finally roughly. Soon there were bruises and bite marks all around Timmy’s collarbone and up and down his chest and abs. They were both rock hard.

“I seem to recall you owe me a blow job.”

“And I seem to recall you said enough; you were too sore and tired to get it up again.”

“What was true at 3 a.m. isn’t true at 8. So as I said….”

Timmy dutifully scooted forward and began kissing his lover’s furry abs, but as he moved lower, a strong hand stopped him.

“No, on your back, head hanging off the bed.”

“Oh God.” Timmy recognized what this meant and became even more excited, even though he knew he’d be sore and hoarse afterward. But of course he complied.

“Open up, sweet boy. You know you love my big cock.”

Nodding, Timmy opened as wide as possible and accepted first the thick tip, then the even thicker shaft. As it hit the back of his mouth, he coughed and choked.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll give you time to get used to it. But you’re going to take it all down your throat.” The other man began tugging and twisting Timmy's nipples.

That was too much for Timmy. He was already close to coming and the knowledge of what was about to happen made him involuntarily grab his dick. In no time cum was flying everywhere, on his chest, face and the bigger man’s thighs and crotch.

“I forget how quick you cum you are when I tell you what to do and play with these.”

Timmy could only nod and smile around the large cock. He began to suck and lick in ways he knew would quickly arouse the older man.

After a few minutes, Timmy felt the cock begin pushing into his throat, slowly and steadily. He remembered his training and opened his throat while breathing through his nose. For a brief moment he gasped and panicked, but his lover pulled back enough to allow regular breathing before pushing again into the throat.

“Good boy. Just a few more inches.”

Timmy’s mind wandered back to the first time, when they’d spent over an hour before he’d learned to swallow the entire cock. Now it was still an effort but much quicker.

It still seemed like forever, but really was only a couple of minutes, and he felt the other man’s pubic hair and big balls against his mouth and nose.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, that’s so good, god I can see my cock in your throat.” His lover began to pump back and forth.

Timmy managed to suck in some pubic hair. He knew that drove the other man wild.

“Goddam you’re such a cock slut for me. I’m gonna blow down your throat. Fuck, here it comes.”

Timmy appreciated the warning. A couple of times, he hadn’t received one, and he ended up coughing and spluttering for the longest time afterwards. Now he relaxed and felt the first spurts go into his stomach.

The older man began to withdraw, still coming, and the familiar taste filled Timmy’s mouth. 

He waited until the cock stopped pulsing and carefully cleaned it before his lover pulled out.

“I never get tired of that. You’re so fucking good at it.”

“Thanks. I love it too.” Timmy was croaking now.

They stretched out together, head to toe, Timmy in his lover’s arms, the chest hair tickling his face, kissing gently and about to doze. Then a constant ringing filled the room: Timmy’s phone.

“Turn it off babe. We don’t have to be anywhere this morning.”

“Just let me check. So much shit’s been going on that I don’t always remember the schedule.” His lover groaned.

He retrieved the phone and gasped. “Oh shit. I agreed to a Q&A at 10.”

“Just call and say you’re sick and need to take a rain check. Or I’ll call and tell them my cock bruised your throat again.”

Timmy shot the other man a wicked look but then became serious. 

“No, Brian said this was important. I don’t want to let him down.”

“Ok, Timmy, I’ll make you presentable.”

After a hot shower, Timmy walked out to find breakfast plus tea with honey and some lozenges for sore throat.

“You carry these around for all the dudes who let you deep throat them?”

“I carry them around for you.”

Timmy blushed and started to get hard again. 

“Not now, sweetheart. We’ve got work to do.”

By 9:45 Timmy’s voice had recovered enough to sound gravely but acceptable. And he was wearing a crew neck sweater that was high enough to cover all the marks.

“There, no one will know.”

“My voice….”

“Tell them you’re coming down with a cold. It’s plausible. Or I can call and tell them my cum is coating your throat and messing with your voice.”

Timmy grinned.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh you will, but after you get back. Plus I want to try a new position fucking you.”

“Shit, now I’m both hard and can’t talk.”

“I can call and say the throat drops have Viagra in them.”

Timmy burst out laughing and grimaced. “Fuck, that hurts. You’re too damn big.”

“You tell me that now but when you want me inside you….”

“I know, I know, I complain but really I love how huge it is.” 

Timmy saw the lust in the bigger man’s eyes and thought, _I can’t believe how much he wants me_ , little knowing his lover was thinking the same thing at the same moment.

They embraced, and the older man kissed him tenderly. 

“I love you. Go and shine like you always do. And get back soon.”

“I love you too.” And off Timmy went.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, _mes amis_ , this is my first effort, so be gentle but honest. And thanks for reading.


End file.
